This invention relates to sample homogenization. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the handling of chromatographic samples. In another of its aspects this invention relates to liquid chromatography in which there are components that have widely different peak sizes. In another aspect of this invention it relates to gas chromatography in which the samples contain polymers or other non-volatile materials.
When liquid process stream samples having a wide range of constituent concentrations beyond the dynamic range of the detector system are analyzed by chromatographic means a problem can develop in accurately measuring both the large peaks and the small peaks. Dilution oi a sample sufficiently to allow the large peaks to be measured can cause an inadequate signal for the small peaks. The present invention describes an apparatus and method for its use which will allow the capture of the large peaks for reinjection into either a liquid chromatograph or a gas chromatograph.
Similarly, in the gas chromatographic analysis of process gas stream samples having entrained polymeric or other non-volatile materials injection valves and/or columns of the analytical equipment tend to become clogged. These problems can be avoided by chromatographically separating the non-volatiles by liquid chromatography using size exclusion, partition or adsorption modes and collecting the volatile components in the device of the present invention for injection into an analysis by a gas chromatograph.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for collecting and mixing eluant from a chromatograph to provide homogenized sample for a subsequent chromatographic analysis. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for operating a collection and mixing device so that eluant from a chromatographic separation can be collected and homogenized for analysis in a subsequent chromatographic operation.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification, studying the drawing and reading the appended claims.